It is planned to install a 360 MHz high resolution high sensitivity NMR spectrometer in order to study intact cells and vesicles by 31P and 13C NMR. Detailed rates of in vivo enzymatic reactions along with the concentrations of effectors and substrates will be measured in an effort to answer specific questions about intermediary metabolism. Mutants of yeast and E. coli will be studied in order to elucidate glycolytic pathways and cell division cycles. Measurements of the delta pH across membranes will be coupled with in vivo concentrations of ADP and ATP to provide information about bioenergetics. In rat liver cells the pathway of gluconeogenesis will be studied and the effects of hormones, particularly glucagon will be followed.